Do I Wanna Know?
by N. Owens
Summary: Lembre-se que as noites foram feitas especialmente para dizer coisas que não se pode dizer no dia seguinte.
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO pertence a Masashi Kishimoto

**Have you got colour in your cheeks?**

Talvez, por acaso, enquanto ele a observava passar pelas movimentadas ruas de Konoha, carregando uma caixa mediana nos braços, enquanto tomava cuidado para não derrubar e nem esbarrar nas outras pessoas. O que era uma tarefa praticamente impossível. Os olhos claros não conseguiam acompanhar o ritmo dos ônix, e por esse motivo, não percebera que ele a observava no meio do seu trajeto, apesar de Sasuke o fazer de forma praticamente escancarada.

Chuva.

Sentira uma gota bater exatamente no topo de sua cabeleira escura, enquanto isso as pessoas mais atentas rapidamente haviam percebido que começara a chover e já batiam em retirada para suas casas, ou adentavam em estabelecimentos comerciais.

Ela não.

A caixa que a moça carregava parecia não possuir tampa, e os olhos claros, outrora serenos, agora se encontravam aflitos. A rua já se esvaziara, poucos se encontravam na chuva, aparentemente buscavam fugir dela. A morena parara do outro lado da rua, embaixo de uma alta e antiga árvore, em um pedaço mais afastado e de menor visibilidade. Sasuke moveu-se alguns metros para poder vê-la melhor.

Caixa no chão.

Hinata havia tirado o casaco grosso e o utilizara para sobrepor a caixa e protege-la dos grossos pingos. Sasuke continuava se aproximando, com a intenção de vê-la melhor.

Naquele dia Sasuke descobriu que Hyuuga Hinata possuía um belo corpo. Com formas que certamente lembraria. Era difícil associar que aquela moça tímida, que sempre andara por ai usando uma blusa de frio grossa tivesse, realmente, tanto a esconder.

Portando apenas a blusa de rede comumente conhecida no mundo ninja, ela tornou a pegar a caixa em seus braços e a caminhar. Se a intenção de Sasuke era que ela não o visse, falhara miseravelmente, pois quando pudera perceber, estavam se esbarrando na rua.

As mãos nos bolsos, a expressão séria e o olhar obstinado – que Hinata não sabia, mas era também seu olhar curioso – fizeram a herdeira Hyuuga parar no meio do trajeto e olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Olá, Uchiha-san. – Ela falou.

- Hyuuga. – Sasuke devolveu o cumprimento. – O que tem na caixa? – Não aguentou-se. Quando percebera já havia soltado a pergunta.

- Ah. – Ela soltou. Tornou a olhar Sasuke nos olhos, e escasseou a distancia entre eles. Hinata abaixou-se e colocou a caixa no chão, ela olhou para Sasuke e fez um sinal com a mão para que ele chegasse mais perto, que acabou também abaixado ao lado dela. – Pode olhar.

Sasuke tocou o tecido do casaco de Hinata e naquele breve momento, pode perceber que este, ao contrário do que imaginava, era muito leve. Ergue-o e revelaram-se dois filhotes de gato. Um deles era cinzento e o outro era muito negro. Ambos dormiam.

- Eu os achei dentro de uma sacola. – Disse, dentro de sua voz era possível identificar um tom de amargura.

- O que vai fazer com eles? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Vou ficar com um. – Ela disse. - Pretendo leva-los a casa de Tenten para saber se ela poderia ficar com o outro. – Ela enfiou as mãos na caixa e puxou o gatinho cinzento para si, com o ato, o negro acordara e espreguisara-se devagar. Sasuke achou-o muito pequeno e seu pelo espetado parecia duro. O gatinho olhou para os lados, em busca de algo e dera de cara com Sasuke, este o encarava e inconscientemente, arriscou-se a tocá-lo, o pequenino não se movera e apenas aguardou o contato com o detentor do Sharingan.

Macio.

Hinata sorriu.

- Quer ficar com ele? – Ela perguntou.

Quando mais novo, costumava gostar muito de gatos, eles viravam até tema para jogos e desafios entre ele e Itachi.

- Sim. – Sasuke respondeu. Olhou para Hinata e ela sorria, com o gatinho enrolado em uma bola em seu colo.

- Que bom. – Ela suspirou, por mais que achasse que Sasuke viria com um sonoro "Não" pra ela, estava feliz por ter encontrado um lar para o pequeno bichano.

- Então vamos, Hyuuga. – Falou. Devolvera o preto a caixa, pegou-a no colo e ergueu-se. Hinata ficara no chão, olhando-o. – Eles vão molhar.

Hinata levantou-se e devolveu o cinzento a caixa. Olhou para o Uchiha, num pedido mudo para que a deixasse carregar a caixa.

- Eu levo. – Disse sério. Ela não questionou. Passaram a caminhar lado a lado.

Sasuke sugeriu que passassem em sua casa primeiro, pois esta era mais próxima, e estava ficando muito frio, e Hinata concordou. Sem que percebesse Sasuke pensou que a daria seu casaco, se estivesse com ele.

O silencio não era incomodo.

Hinata nunca tinha passado pelo bairro Uchiha, até aquele momento. Achou que a arquitetura era muito rica, e ao mesmo tempo simplória. As pinturas claras destacavam ainda mais os detalhes feitos a partir das cores fortes do clã de Sasuke, e ela percebera que olhando de longe, tudo parecia direto e simples, mas após chegarem próximos, a riqueza em detalhes era revelada a seus observadores. Arquitetura e paisagismo realmente poderiam ser um dos passatempos preferidos dos membros daquele clã.

Por hora, Sasuke percebera que os olhos claríssimos de Hyuuga Hinata se alastraram sob o bairro de sua família, e que observavam com atenção os detalhes, como se quisesse gravá-los em sua mente.

"Ela tem bons olhos.", pensou. Por acaso, lembrou-se de quando viera com Naruto e Sakura. O loiro falava muito sobre lutas e trivialidades, enquanto Sakura não parava de olhá-lo, imersa em pensamentos internos. Somente depois de algumas visitas ela parecera perceber os detalhes, tão amados por Sasuke.

- É a primeira vez que vem aqui? – Quis saber.

- Sim, Uchiha-san. – Hinata respondeu, sem olhá-lo.

- Nunca teve curiosidade?

- Sempre pensei que os donos dessas terras não iam querer que eu ficasse aqui bisbilhotando. – Ainda sem olhá-lo. Mas Sasuke olhou-a.

O Uchiha vivia na casa principal, que era certamente a maior construção do bairro. Ao chegarem a porta, viu Hinata parar antes de subir os poucos degraus, como se não soubesse se podia entrar. Sasuke os subiu, colocou a caixa no chão, tirou suas sandálias colocando-as num canto, pegou a caixa novamente e entrou sem dizer nada a Hyuuga, que ficou em pé na porta, aguardando o carrancudo shinobi, que após um curto momento, voltara com algo nas mãos.

- Entre, e pode pegar. – disse se referindo a toalha branca que estendia a Hinata, que estava encharcada. Ele a acharia tola por não ir entrando embaixo da cobertura que aquela casa oferecia, mas os olhos dela demonstravam algo que nem mesmo Sasuke poderia chamar de tolice: respeito. Ela nunca fora ao bairro por respeito, talvez até mesmo à ele.

Encharcada a jovem achou melhor pegar a toalha de bom grado, agradeceu mentalmente por Sasuke não deixa-la lá fora. Jogou a toalha sobre os ombros e tirou as sandálias ninja, colocando-as ao lado das de Sasuke, que já havia entrado novamente. Visivelmente acanhada, a Hyuuga soltou um baixo "Com licença", e adentrou as mediações. O lugar era simples e limpo. Haviam alguns ornamentos, mas era uma casa tipicamente ocidental e muito grande para que somente uma pessoa vivesse nela.

Hinata se perguntou se ele não se sentia só.

Assim como no começo da chuva, naquele dia, Sasuke estava observando-a vasculhar sua casa com os grandes olhos cristalinos. Ela não parecia assustada por estar ali, somente devia estar constrangida, ele imaginava. Deixou seus pensamentos de lado, aproximou-se da moça e chamou-a para ir a cozinha, ela o seguiu sem dizer nada.

- Sente-se. – Sasuke disse. A moça obedeceu a ordem e sentou-se à mesa, podia ver o moreno colocando água e leite para esquentar, e novamente saindo para buscar alguma coisa. Nesse meio tempo, ela pode perceber duas coisas: primeiro, Uchiha Sasuke era organizado, e segundo, ele era solitário. Como aquele homem poderia viver sozinho em um lugar enorme daqueles? Hinata sabia do ocorrido com o clã Uchiha. Será que as lembranças não o atormentavam? Ela se levantou e seguiu até um porta retrato pequeno e simples que ficava depositado encima da geladeira. Irmãos.

- Acho que eles não se molharam. – A voz rouca parecia vinda do além. A caixa nos braços. As roupas trocadas e cabelos molhados.

Hinata sorriu pela afirmação, mas sem esquecer-se completamente de seus pensamentos anteriores. Uchiha Sasuke era um bom observador. O que tinha de diferente daquele sorriso, para os outros?

- O que foi? – Perguntou, sem rodeios.

A herdeira assustou-se com a pergunta e obrigou-se a olhá-lo.

- U-uchiha-san – Ela começou, a gagueira seguindo-a. – V-você não se sente solitário?

Sasuke não respondeu.

Terminara de arrumar o leite em tigelinhas e os filhotes bebiam com voracidade, meio barulhentos. O cabelo de Hinata já secara.

Hinata também não se atreveu a falar.

Beberam o chá oferecido por Sasuke, se tratava do o comum chá verde, conhecido como bom antioxidante, Hinata gostara do sabor e das folhinhas de hortelã que Sasuke deixou boiando na xicara. Eventualmente se encaravam e fingiam não perceber isso, aproveitavam para continuar imersos em pensamentos. Depois de terminado o chá, ambos já se sentiam mais quentes e dispostos, a chuva parecia ter passado, Sasuke recolhera as xicaras e Hinata podia observar, pela forma que ele mexia em tudo, que tinha certa familiaridade com a cozinha e provavelmente saberia cozinhar.

- Você não se sente solitária? – O silencio fora quebrado, de repente.

- Às vezes sim, Uchiha-san. – Ela fixava seus olhos no símbolo do clã quase extinto que ele carregava nas costas.

- E o que você faz quando se sente assim? – Enxugou uma xicara. A Hyuuga pareceu pensar.

- Eu penso nas coisas que gosto. – Ela ergueu-se com a toalha que ele lhe emprestara. – Muito obrigada pelo chá, Uchiha-san. Eu irei lavá-la e a devolverei. – Referia-se a toalha. Já haviam arrumado uma nova caixa para que a morena levasse seu filhote para casa.

- Não se preocupe. – Simplista. Ele a acompanhou até a porta e observou enquanto ela calçava as sandálias ninja.

- Obrigada por tudo, Uchiha-san. – Ela fizera uma leve reverencia.

- Quando eu sentir-me só, espero vê-la. – Sasuke disse. E viu a pele alva de Hinata tornar-se rubra. – Suas bochechas estão coradas?

* * *

**Eu deveria morder minha língua, não é? Sempre digo que irei escrever mais e infelizmente, para um primeiro capitulo, foi apenas isso que saiu.**

**Sinto muito, mas essa fanfic não foi editada, apenas revisada.**

**A música na qual essa fanfic é inspirada e leva o mesmo nome é Do I Wanna Know, da banda Arctic Monkeys. Espero que gostem.**

**Até mais tarde.**


	2. Chapter 2

_NARUTO_ pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

_DO I WANNA KNOW_ pertence a banda Arctic Monkeys.

**Do you ever get the fear that you can't shift the type that sticks around like something in your teeth?**

Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, mas Sasuke já estava acordado ha um bom tempo. Mergulhado no breu de suas pálpebras e lembranças, ele se lançava em uma busca continua, incansável e aparentemente interminável de qualquer que fosse a lembrança que tivesse de Hyuuga Hinata. Correram cerca de 17 dias desde que ela havia lhe dado o gato – que na verdade era uma gata, - a qual ele ainda não nomeara, e que por sinal, estava completamente acordada brincando com uma ponta do lençol que cobria seu dono e protetor. Fazia 14 dias que não a via. Fazia 3 dias que ouvira falar dela pela última vez, não que ele saísse muito.

Era sábado, ainda era escuro.

A busca por memórias mais antigas era completamente inútil. Tudo que ele se lembrava era dos cabelos curtos, e da baixa estatura na então menina. Contentou-se com as memórias mais recentes que vinham em um caminhar manso.

_Ele não sabia que dia da semana era, mas quando voltara para Konoha, sabia que tinha tomado chá verde na noite anterior. Após sua chegada, previamente anunciada a Godaime, e assim aceita por seus serviços prestados a favor da nação ninja, Sasuke viu a moça Hyuuga encontrar-se com Uzumaki Naruto e entregá-lo algo, Naruto gesticulou e falou uma coisa incompreensível para si, o que fez a moça rir e sair de cena usando de uma nuvem de fumaça, isso tudo antes do loiro vê-lo e assim fazer uma de suas cenas comoventes – com inclusão de luta, lágrimas e algumas palavras de amor, de irmão para irmão, claro – e desajeitadas, Sasuke percebeu que Naruto esqueceu-se daquilo que a morena lhe dera, ou talvez estivesse apenas guardado para depois, apesar dele ainda crer mais na primeira opção, principalmente quando em seguida viram Sakura, que se agarrou ao seu pescoço e sussurrou algumas palavras incompreensíveis para si. Mais lágrimas gordas, pesadas e fetidamente salgadas eram destinadas a roupa anteriormente branca e limpa do moreno._

Ela usava o conjunto ninja habitual, mas suas mangas estavam mais dobradas do que costumavam ser. Parecia bem mais descontraída do que a vira anos atrás, e atualmente poderia dizer que na verdade, ela era apenas muito reservada. Apertou um pouco mais os olhos, quando a unha da felina fincou-se em um de seus dedos.

_Lembrava-se de ter visto muitas pessoas. Os olhares raivosos, feios, gananciosos e ainda assim temerosos, às vezes se mesclavam aos que as moças faziam ao vê-lo passar, normalmente acompanhavam algumas palavras feias em ambos os sentidos. As moças dessa época eram muito abusadas, Sasuke pensou._

_Nos dias seguintes concentrou-se em buscar arrumar seu clã, e consequentemente, seu lar, e por isso saiu em busca de alguns utensílios domésticos. Enquanto transitava por Konoha, viu-se atraído por uma grande loja de variedades no centro, e logo após, ele não sabia como, estava discutindo com um atendente a necessidade, ou falta, de levar um ralador de legumes, pois o Uchiha achava desnecessário o uso e o maldito atendente sentia-se no dever de obrigar muito sutilmente Sasuke a levá-lo, apesar do mesmo crer que era mais fácil usar kusanagi para isso. Para a felicidade do moreno, ele vira Hyuuga Hinata dar uma puxadinha suave no braço do atendente e pedi-lo para buscar algo que Sasuke não entendeu o que era, mas esse oferecera seu melhor sorriso galanteador para a Hyuuga e saira sem dar nenhuma satisfação a Sasuke, que resmungou enquanto revirava os olhos. Hinata o encarou por alguns segundos, e enfiou a mão na cestinha que carregava, tirando um pequeno acessório. _

_- Uchiha-san... – Ela chamou. Sasuke apenas fez sinal de que estava ouvindo. – Esse ralador é o ideal. Usando do lado inverso é possível fatiar. Eu recomendo que use com cenouras e tomates, se gostar. O valor é bem mais em conta que o que ele te ofereceu._

_- Obrigado. _

_- É bom vê-lo de volta. – A morena sorriu, saindo para ir de encontro ao atendente, que também sorria. _

_Sasuke pensou em devolver o utensílio a prateleira. _

_Olhou o topo da cabeça de Hinata, e seus cabelos eram muito longos. Será que ela nunca corta? Ela era gentil. Será que ela nunca cortou o coração de ninguém? Mesmo que o fizesse, Sasuke sentia, ao olhar para ela em suas vestes de cores pastéis, que poderia perdoá-la. _

_Lembrou-se que buscou afastar-se de tai pensamentos. Kusanagi já havia fatiado tantos nojento se ela fatiasse seus tomates frescos._

_- Obrigado. – Ele sussurrou, mas a Hyuuga já não era capaz de ouvir._

_Sasuke enfiou o pequeno rapador plástico em sua cestinha de compras e se dirigiu ao pagamento._

Agora ela estava lambendo seu pé com sua pequenina língua áspera, num gesto de solidariedade, e certamente em um pedido de desculpas meio mudo, de que sentia muito por ter-lhe machucado, e que na verdade só desejava brincar com sua coberta. A sensação lhe fazia cócegas. E ele deixou-se ter um leve sorriso de diversão.

_Aquela terça era muito quente, quase sufocante. Sasuke não entendia como a alguns dias estivera chovendo tão pesadamente. A porta de sua casa estava aberta, enquanto ele empenhava-se em restaurar um banco semi corroído que ficava próximo,a qual poderia facilmente pagar a um marceneiro qualquer para que fizesse o serviço, mas em sua mente, o jovem desejava fazê-lo por suas próprias mãos, além de que por uns tempos ficaria sem receber missões, até que ele pudesse encontrar um time que o acolhesse – não que o time sete não o fizesse, mas no momento Naruto se concentrava em seu novo treinamento, e Sakura estava sempre de plantão no Hospital da Folha, devido ao número de acidentes remanescentes da guerra, e a rósea tomava aquilo como uma ótima experiência de aprendizado. Naruto poderia seguir em missão, caso a Godaime necessitasse, mas a rósea era realmente mais requisitada na área hopitalar – ou que seu time acolhesse alguém para preencher, ao menos, o vazio de Haruno Sakura. _

_A gatinha estava deitava como uma bola preta encima do tapete felpudo, sentindo uma leve brisa alisar seus pelos muito fofos, embaixo da sombra. Ouviu seu dono resmungar alguma coisa e ergueu sua cabeça para certificar-se de que tudo estava bem com ele, que chupava o dedão com certa força. O calor só parecia aumentar, e o Uchiha não conseguiu mais suportar o uso da camisa escura, e a tirou, aproveitando-se para tomar alguns goles d'água e refrescar-se, mantinha seus olhos fixos no balançar das árvores e só percebeu que alguém se aproximava quando já era tarde demais. Hinata trazia uma mochila nas costas, e suas roupas frescas e simples davam a entender que ela tinha o dia de folga. _

_- Bom dia, Uchiha-san... – ela fez uma breve reverencia, enquanto passou os olhos pela bagunça que Sasuke fizera. – Hm... o que você está construindo? – depois limitou-se apenas a pensar que estava sendo inconveniente. _

_- Hyuuga. – ele devolveu o cumprimento. – Um banco. – ele esticou uma das pernas e manteve a outra dobrada. Hinata abaixou-se a certa distancia dele._

_Ela abriu a mochila e de dentro dela tirou a toalha que Sasuke antes a havia emprestado. _

_- Aqui está. – ela estendeu a toalha, e o jovem a pegou. – Eu... trouxe um lanche como... agradecimento. – tirou uma trouxinha da mochila azul. – Onde eu posso deixar?_

_- Vamos entrar. – Sasuke levantou-se e seguiu para dentro da mansão, sendo acompanhado a uma certa distancia pela herdeira Hyuuga._

_- Com licença – a jovem disse a porta, onde tirou suas sandálias e fez um breve carinho na gata. _

_Sasuke já estava na cozinha fazendo chá, dispensou pedidos para que a Hyuuga se sentisse a vontade e sumiu para guardar a toalha. Ele encostou-a próximo as narinas e sentiu um leve cheiro de menta, ou eucalipto. Ele não tinha certeza. Sentia, de todo modo, que a sensação era melhor que comer geleia de morango. _

_Quando voltou, ela havia arrumado a mesa com alguns sanduiches leves e biscoitinhos, e parecia orgulhosa, como uma criança que mostra suas habilidades ao pai._

_- Não precisava gastar com isso. – soou mais indiferente do que desejava._

_- Não é nada. – ela remexeu-se para se ajeitar melhor, e Sasuke sentou-se, e serviu chá. – Eu vi que você está cortando a madeira, mas não vi onde você desenhou. Está fazendo isso no duro? – internamente achou graça que ela falasse dessa forma. _

_- Estou. – e deu de ombros.- Meus parentes faziam assim. – e pegou uma fatia de sanduiche. _

_- Seus parentes não usavam régua? – ela apareceu incrédula. E internamente sentiu-se satisfeita que ele não se sentisse mal em falar dos parentes em frente a ela._

_- Não. – deu uma risadinha abafada. _

_- Incrível. – ela mordeu um biscoito doce. – Só pelos detalhes lá fora dá pra perceber que eles não usavam um molde. É tudo único._

_- Eu não sabia que se interessava por marcenaria. – Sasuke bebericou o chá de jasmim. _

_- Não me interesso. – outra mordida. _

_- Então? – Ele questionou._

_- Gosto da arte. – ela viu-se olhando os nós no cabelo dele. _

_- E onde o conhecimento por marcenaria vem?_

_- Sempre quis saber como era feito. – ela arfou e mordeu. – Um dia foram fazer uma obra no dojô do clã. Uma coisa levou a outra. – e bebericou mais de seu chá. – Ficou muito bom._

_- Ahn? _

_- O chá. _

_- Obrigado. – e pousou seus olhos no topo da cabeleira da Hyuuga. Eram fios muito bonitos. – Que cor é essa? _

_- O quê? – seus olhos se abriram com curiosidade. _

_- Do seu cabelo. – Hinata sorriu._

_- Índigo, Uchiha-san. _

_- Sasuke. – ele mordeu um biscoito doce. – Eu gosto._

_- Obrigada, Sasuke.- Hinata corou levemente pelo elogio, e percebeu a gatinha entrando na cozinha e logo indo de encontro a Sasuke, fazendo referencia de que queria sentar-se em seu colo. _

_Sasuke fez uma careta. _

_- Você estava bem lá no tapete. – resmungou._

_- Acho que só não quer dividir você. – sorriu._

_- Acho que ela só é uma preguiçosa mimada. – bufou, passando a mão na extensão do pelo da gata. _

_- Já tem um nome? _

_- Ainda não. – levantou o olhar. – E o seu? _

_- Também não. Nada que combine com ele. _

_- Os Hyuuga não gostam de nomes luminosos? – Sasuke questionou. – Apesar de "Neji" não ter nada de luminoso._

_- É como uma tradição, apesar de "Neji" não ter nada de luminoso, é quase uma referencia a sua genialidade. – suspirou, levemente cansada. – Só não sei como eles conseguiram descobrir isso em um bebê. _

_- E qual é a sua tradição? – foi a vez de Sasuke sentir-se bem por ela estar falando de possíveis tabus com ele._

_- A minha? – foi retórica. – "Cara de quê." – viu Sasuke dar uma risadinha. – E a sua? _

_- Eu nunca nomeei nada. – ele esquivou-se. As coisas que já nomeara normalmente não se discute com as visitas. Muito menos se ela for uma garota bonita, que quase cheira a algodão doce nos dias de domingo ensolarado._

_- Me conte quando nomear a gata. – Hinata sorriu miudamente. _

_A conversa se estendeu por mais alguns minutos até que a Hyuuga disse que precisava ir, agradeceu a Sasuke pela hospitalidade, e por fim perguntou se poderia voltar para ver a gatinha. _

_- Sim. – ele a segurava nos braços, como uma concha. – Vou esperar que me ajude a projetar o banco, Hyuuga. _

_- Hinata. – ela terminou de calçar a sandália. – Fechado. Eu vou sair em missão amanhã, mas passo aqui quando voltar._

_- Boa sorte, Hinata. – Sasuke lançou seu melhor olhar a ela. – Espero vê-la logo._

_- Obrigada, Sasuke. – acenou e saiu andando. – Eu também._

_Sasuke ficou olhando-a se afastar até que a herdeira Hyuuga não pudesse mais ser vista, sem nunca olhar para trás. Ele não sabia, mas ela só não olhou por medo que ele visse sua cara de criança tola que acabara de levantar para ver animes. _

Sasuke remexeu-se. Aquele dia havia sido espetacular. A companhia da moça era completamente bem vinda e ele sentia-se confortável com a sensação de que não estava só, e mais ainda, de que ela nunca deixava de olhá-lo nos olhos, ao contrário das "taradas da Folha", que não o deixariam em paz, se pudessem fazer um lanche na casa de Sasuke, em um belo dia de sol, com o Uchiha mostrando seu peito desnudo e levemente suado. Mas com seus comentários inteligentes, ele descobriu que Hinata – como ele podia chamá-la agora – além de inteligente, era perspicaz. Uma observadora nata. Tinha certeza que ela deveria ser uma das melhores, se não a melhor rastreadora da Folha, com seu byakugan. Sasuke percebera certa hesitação dela em alguns pontos, mas nada que não pudesse ser lapidado. E ele pretendia lapidar.

Ocorreu-lhe uma ideia.

Abriu os olhos e o breu não havia ido embora. Existia um buraco negro em sua face? Levou a mão aos olhos e sentiu o pelo macio. A gata estava dormindo em seu rosto.

Já passava da hora de se levantar.

Sentiu um gosto amargo na boca. Era engraçado. Parecia que havia algo em seus dentes, e sentiu-se enjoado como se estivesse em maré alta.

* * *

Hoje eu simplesmente desejei fazer uma jovem leitora feliz, em agradecimento a toda a felicidade que ela me proporciona.

Sinto muito, mas essa fanfic não foi betada, somente editada.

Gostaria imensamente de agradecer aos reviews deixados aqui pra mim. São encantadores. E abaixo deixo uma resposta a quem não possuía conta, e mesmo assim deixou aqui seu comentário.

Espero que estejam gostando. Sinta-se livre para deixar sua crítica, ou sugestão.

Até mais tarde.

**Gio Faria**: Eu fico muito contente que também conheça e goste de Arctic Monkeys. Concordo que essa foi uma combinação que muito me agradou. Espero que esteja gostando e muito obrigada pelo seu carinhoso review!

**Booe**: HAHAHA. Que bom que gostou. Apesar da banda ter estourado com seu último álbum (AM) tão recentemente, eu fico muito contente que eles estejam tendo um bom retorno em favor do seu trabalho, que é maravilhoso. É sempre bom conhecer outras pessoas que gostem das mesmas coisas que nós. Muito obrigada pelo elogio, minhas bochechas coraram um pouco. Espero corresponder as suas expectativas. Estou dando muito duro nessa fanfic! Muito obrigada pelo seu review.


End file.
